


Rain

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Jock Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The day it all made sense, Dean remembers, it had been raining for weeks."</p><p>From a tumblr prompt "Would you write some Destiel with abused!Cas, please? (maybe it's a teacher/principal abusing Cas?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I was very uncomfortable writing this at first.
> 
> Child abuse isn't a joke. It isn't to be made into something cute and romantic. It isn't supposed to be glamorized in any way.
> 
> If you ever need to speak about things, if you need help, if you feel unsafe, please reach out for help. There are several ways for you to get a professional to listen. 
> 
> No matter what you're going through, I am asking you please to take care of yourself.

The day it all made sense, Dean remembers, it had been raining for weeks. It wasn't just a little rain, it was God's wrath upon them, had said Bobby, getting yet another call from someone stuck into the ground, the soil too wet and impossible to drive on. It had been days of storms, angry sky, the light yellow and not able to fight the dark grey.

He had been the one volunteering to get Cas from practice, because of course the swimming team wasn't going to get this one free, and they had to be there and train, coach orders.

There was something about Coach Sullivan Dean didn't like. He didn't know what, exactly. It was something in his gut, the thing that had kept him and Sam safe too many times, and it was screaming at him not to trust the fucker. Sam had thrown a tantrum in junior high when Dean had vetoed the swimming team, and only uncle Bobby had been able to calm him, afterwards. 

The parking had been almost empty except for two or three cars, and something, something ugly had been on the back of Dean's mind.  
I'm stupid, leaving his baby and running to the heavy door.  
It's nothing, calm down Winchester, when walking to the showers, noticing no one was there anymore. I'll kill him, trying to find Cas, because Cas' bag was still there, and...

It had been only silence in his head when coach Sullivan had left one of the little white cubicle they used to change into with a smile on his face, followed by Castiel still almost naked, smelling of chlorine, eye dimmed. Only silence when he had realised no one had seen him, Castiel walking to the showers and that bastard going back to his ofice. Only silence, and the rain.

 

"He didn't do anything, Dean." Castiel wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing it seemed. His eyes were red, but it could've benn the hours under water, and he was looking at Dean with something. Something he could't understand. "He does that, sometimes. He makes me stay late, and he comes too close, but he didn't do anything."

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him, Cas, I swear."

"Dean, please." Castiel's fingers were cold in his, and his body, big, and strong was almost too small against Dean's frame. "He didn't do anything."

 

They kiss few weeks later. The Castiel who holds his hand in front of his brothers and laughs with Sam is't the same who gets ready for practice. 

"How long has Castiel been swimming, guys ?" Dean asks, getting himself ready with these stupid plastic boots Ash bought, because this rain wasn't going to stop soon, and no one was in a hurry to drive anywhere. 

"With the team ? Since we were what, ten, eleven ?" Sam can feel something is off, because Dean's smile is a little too hard, and he puts the knife John left them in his pocket before running to the Impala, waiting for his boyfriend.

 

Coach Sullivan, Gerard, doesn't like Dean, he doesn't want him here with them. But there's nothing he can do, Dean is loved by a lot of people, Principal Moseley included, and so he stays close during practice, and he sits in the locker rooms, and waits for his boyfriend to get ready before they leave together. 

"Funny, how you're not staying late anymore, Cas !" says Gabriel, handing them huge mugs of cocoa and wrapping them up into big towels. 

When they're finally dry and warm, Castiel resting against him so he can nuzzle at his neck without moving, his boyfriend whispers. "He didn't do anything."

 

Castiel looses his phone. Once. Twice. Gabriel gets mad, and Dean can see he wants to scream, and wants to shake Castiel who's way too calm about the whole thing. Sam finds them, hidden in a box in Uncle Bobby's basement, a box too clean and to new for them not to notice it. 

"There were some... messages." he says to Dean when they're working on the Impala. "From a man."

"What did he say ?"

Sam shakes his head, and he's angry. 

 

They loose the semi-finals, and it should be a bad thing, except in a second it gets worse. The whole school is there, something about selling cakes to help raise money for the people who lost a lot with all this rain. They're all in the auditorium, because it's probably the last place that does't smell like wet sneakers, and even Ellen is here with pies and donuts, smiling and asking Castiel about graduation and his plans for college. It's a blurr really, running to the cafeteria for tables, then coming back and laughing at Gabriel chasing Sam in the corridors. Because Dean is actually having a good time, remembering the good old days wit Ash and Jo, it takes him a while to spot coach with his hand on Castiel's arms, dragging him to a classroom, and his words, angry, pleading.

"You can't leave me." he hears, and Castiel's eyes are blank again, just like that first time. "With that boy, who is that boy ?" These hands, this monster's hands are touching Cas, and Dean wants blood.

"He's mine, and I'm his." Castiel's voice is small, so small, it sounds like he's still eleven, and Michael's curse behind Dean makes them all jump. 

 

"He didn't do anything." Castiel says, his face burried in Dean's jacket. 

"He didn't do anything." When Jody has to take Gabriel, too, with bloody knuckles and an unhappy snarls on his face.

"He didn't do anything." when Luke kisses his forehead, eyes too cold and too calm. 

 

It's a small town, nothing stays a secret for too long. Castiel doesn't go back, he doesn't have to. He stays home and speaks to people. To Jody, who comes to his room instead of making him go to the station. To his brothers, who looks even scarier now according to almost everyone, really. To Dean, who is somehow still allowed in the Novak's house.

"You tried to protect him, Dean-o, and that makes up for not telling us." had said Gabriel after the punch Michael had thrown his way, sitting him on the kitchen floor. Dean still had a little bruise, but he hadn't mind. He was a big brother, too. "You're one of us, now."

 

"What he did. It was sick." They were resting somewhere, not too far from Uncle Bobby's, still pretty far from home. "What he did to me, it wasn't right." Castiel was playing with the grass, his burger forgotten next to him.

"He was sick, yeah." Dean pushes the burger closer, and Castiel, smart and amazing Castiel takes it back, munching pensively. 

"He did things. Sometimes." 

"I know." Whe the burger is done with, Dean pushes his milkshake too. 

"You'll leave. If I tell you. It's not right."

Castiel's lips taste like the sun. Like the chocolate, and the milk, and the dirty appartment they found close to the campus. The sun is up, and Dean can almost feel the new freckles on his nose and on his skin.

"I ain't going anywhere Bumblebee.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can find me on tumblr. http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/118048605774/would-you-write-some-destiel-with-abused-cas
> 
> Kudos and nice comments always make my day.


End file.
